Veins of Time
Non-physical quasi-temporal concept originally founded by the Demonkin's researchers. History Even to established masters of the multiverse such as the Demonkin, the Veins of Time remain a complete mystery in origin, establishment, or operation; some researchers who are thought to have discovered the truth have had their minds utterly and irrevocably obliterated by the knowledge surrounding the concept, leading some to believe the Veins are, in fact, either sentient or controlled by a super-sentient being, capable of existing outside the established laws of physics, time, and even outside the Veins themselves, which apply even to the likes of the Demonkin. What being could be capable of creating the Veins, firstly, is a primary cause for concern for the Demonkin, hence his focus on analysing and deciphering it. Any being which possesses the ability to create and exist outside these fundamental principles of temporal consistency in the multiverse could very well pose a threat to the Demonkin's rule, and, especially, the Veins of Time could be altered to destroy the Demonkin's plans in some convoluted, unpredictable way. It is thought that his willingness to become outside of these laws is the reason for the formation of the Triumvirate, whose dominance of their local chain of galaxies and universes enables them to create marvels of scientific and technological significance. The establishment and origins of the Veins are cause for interest (or concern) enough, but their continued operation, as well as their tendency to be completely and fundamentally unalterable, are indeed indications that their creator either still exists, or that this creator had such long foresight that he, she, or they were capable of programming the Veins to take into account every event across every universe across the entire length and breadth of time. However, research on the Veins has also shown truly cataclysmic events, such as the utter annihilation of a universe or local cluster of universes, can momentarily "stun" the Veins of Time, allowing any individual to act independently and choose their own destiny for a period of four milliseconds. Time manipulation devices that the Demonkin has constructed enhance this time by a very small amount, although the sheer volume of them allows the Demonkin to act independently, when such an event occurs, for an entire second. The Veins continue to be a source of interest for the Demonkin and other, unknown individuals who have mastered the concepts of the physical and metaphysical realms. Powers Describing all the theorised power and each kernel of scale in the Veins' operation would be theoretically impossible within a time period not exceeding the current span of the Prime Universe; however, three established principles exist as to the Veins' operation: * That the Veins have predetermined every event, action, life, and creation of such, as well as the formation of stars, planets, galaxies, and even other universes across the entirety of the multiuniverse * That these predeterminations cannot be manipulated or acted outside of their influence, besides in a very particular exception * That this particular exception discusses cataclysmic events which are felt throughout the entire universe and momentarily affect/disable the laws of the physical and metaphysical realms, including the Veins, allowing individuals to act independently for a very short time Such is the scale of these powers that the Demonkin wishes to harness them and use them to create an infinite empire which will remain unchallenged and stable for the rest of eternity across the entire multiverse. The Demonkin and, by extension, every other master of the multiverse remain unaware of the true operation and mastered conduct behind the Veins of Time. It is thought, however, that the Demonkin already exerts some kind of influence over the Veins, albeit comparatively infinitesimally small to what the Veins' usual modus operandi entails, as he, due to theories and scriptures written by other multiversal masters and researchers, is believed to be the only one existence of his kind in the multiverse; however, this may also refer to the massive collection of souls and energy required to ascend to Demonkin, which he is thought to be one of only three to have achieved such a feat; thus, his reason for a lack of co-existence with other versions of himself may, as opposed to being an Exclusivity Singularity in the multiverse, have instead simply consumed all other weaker versions in order to power his ascendance, and ties into a different concept in multiversal quasi/non-quasi metaphysical mechanics. Category:Spherus Imperus